The Knife and Sword: A Hunger Games Clato Fic
by KittyKat1399
Summary: What happened before the Hunger Games? How did Cato and Clove meet? What happens when their both thrown in the Hunger games? Find out in this fanfic! I do not own anything. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. CLATO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**I do not own anything you recognize in this fanfic. **

"Clove! Get your butt down here before your late to the training school!" My mother hollered.

It was the day when I went to an overnight training school for the rest of my life until I was 18. I was 6 years old and normally the age limit was 9, but I was special. I had my knives. I had done well in regular school and decided to go into the Hunger Games so I was good enough with knives to switch to the training school. I couldn't wait to show all of the older kids up.

"CLOVE!" Again.

I took one last look at my dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. I grabbed my bag and bounded down the stairs very excitedly. I jumped in the car and off we went. We pulled up in front of a large building with a big black iron gate in front of it.

"Well bye honey!" My mom said all too cheerfully.

I couldn't say goodbye. It was too sad. It almost seemed like she was happy to get rid of me, but I hoped I was wrong. I watched as she pulled away in our silver van and started towards the door. I walked in and immediatly saw the front desk person. She was wearing ugly glasses and she had brown hair. If you got rid of the glasses she could be almost pretty.

"Hello what can I do for you?" She said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Clove and I'm here to sign in for training." My head barely came up to the top of the counter.

"Oh! Yes I heard we were getting a new student today! Your room will be 112. I will take your bag you go into the training room which is the door on the left so we can evaluate you."

She handed me my key and I left my bag with the lady and headed to the left. As I walked in I gasped. It was huge. Dummy's of any sort and all kinds of weapons were in the room. I looked over at the large array of knives and knew where I was headed. I only saw one other person in there; a boy who looked about three years older than me with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was slicing dummies with swords and with deadly accuracy just like I could with knives. When he was done, all of the dummies looked like they had been through a shredder. I tried to shake the image of him out of my head, but it was glued onto my brain. I headed over to the knives when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the boy.

"What do you want?" I bravely asked. Maybe I was a bit antisocial and had a hard time making friends.

"I just wanted to let you know that a twerp like you will never make it in here." Yes I was small for my age and he did tower over me. He looked like the Empire State Building!

Instantly I threw a knife right beside his ear and it lodged its way into the wall. I then threw one backwards so it hit the middle of the dummy and finally threw one at a dummy all the way across the room and it hit dead center. Without me even looking.

He ruffled my hair. "Hmm your not as bad as I thought. Cato." He stuck out his hand.

"Clove." I shook his hand and that moment we instantly became friends.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so don't be mean. Will get better I promise! Constructive Criticism encouraged! **

**Yay Clato!  
~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and encouraging me to write! For those of you who asked, no this is NOT a one shot. I had a super busy weekend and such I had to visit my great grandma in the middle of nowhere and she has no internet or cable with my mom. I am sorry for that. If I get enough reviews I will continue writing, if not, I will stop because no one will care. OMG! I love you guys all sooo much! Thank you! Btw I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**~Kat**

8 Years Later (Reaping Day Clove is 14, Cato is 17):

When my alarm clock goes off, I throw a pillow at it. I look at the time and it reads 6:30 AM. Really with the ridiculous time. Wait, it finally dawned on me, it was reaping day! Cato would most likely be going into the Hunger Games today, so I needed to go see him. I hop out of bed, take a shower, and put on my clothes. I start to walk out of my room when I realize I felt vulnerable. I slowly backed up into my room, and grabbed all of my knives. One in each boot, one strapped to each arm, five in my belt, and finally I made my hair stay up in a ponytail with two knives. Then I walked out towards Cato's room. When I get there I knock on his door, or in my case, throw a knife right into it from my belt. Slowly I see Cato open the door and pull out my knife. He hands it to me as I walk in.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi. Why are you here so early?" He gives me a questioning glance as he rubs sleep out of his eyes.

"Wow smart one its Reaping day!" I watch him as it finally dawns on him.

"Lets go grab breakfast." He says as he puts on a shirt and we head down to breakfast.

When we get there, we grab our food and headed towards our normal table; the one near the window. As I sit down I realize that I'm going to lose my bestest friend for maybe ever. Nah, he would win. He had to, for me. For once, we eat our breakfast in silence. But that was ok, just having him there was enough for me. When were done we wave goodbye and say we'll meet up at the reaping. I get back to my room and pick out my reaping clothes: a black polka dotted skirt with a white blouse. I looked at my selection of shoes and decided on boots. I kept all of my knives strapped on in their correct places, so I wouldn't feel unprotected. I hear the bell signaling that it was time to go to the town square. I head down there and get in line to get my finger pricked.

"Next." The peacekeeper says and I give her my hand. She pricks it and I feel a tingling in my finger. I move on and scan the crowd for Cato. I didn't see him yet. I walk to the 14 year old girl section and wondered if Mary would actually volunteer this year. She never seemed like she wanted to go in the games. After a while I see the escort, I never bothered to learn her name, walk onto the stage. I look over and finally spot Cato. He was wearing a open tux. After about half an hour of watching a video and hearing the escort talk, she announces the tributes.

"As usual, Ladies first." Of course. It could never be Men first.

"Clove Fuhrman." She says. Wait, was that my name? I slowly started walking up and put on my brave face. Of course Mary wouldn't volunteer for me. She never liked me. In fact, she was probably glad I was being sent to my death. I couldn't go into the games, I was only 14! I was supposed to go in when I was 17! I completely tune out whatever the escort asked me, knowing no one would care I was gone. She walks over to the boy bowl.

"Marcus Carmwell!" She announces. All of a sudden I hear a way too familiar voice saying "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

**Cato:**

****I didn't volunteer because I was supposed to. I volunteered because Mary was freakin dumb and couldn't volunteer for Clove! My Clover was going into the Hunger Games at 14 and I was going in to protect her. I had to, she was my Clover. Only one of us was coming out and it was going to be Clove. I quickly jumped up the steps to the stage and told the weird lady with the obnoxious hat my name. I put on one of my signature death glares for the camera as I told her and she looked kind of startled. She motioned for us to shake hands and for once in a long time I looked, really looked into Clove's eyes. They were clouded up with sadness and grief as she weakly shook my hand. All of a sudden, that changed to a dancing live fire in her eyes and they turned a deep green. We were finally ushered into the Justice Building where I know my family will come visit me and reassure me on how i'm going to win. But I'm not. Clove is._  
_

**Clove:**

Betrayal. It was the first word I thought of when he volunteered. Darnit Cato! Why did he volunteer? He could have waited until next year! He would be 18 the average age for a career. I can protect myself! I didn't need him to volunteer! But nooo he has to go and volunteer which means I'm not going to be the one to lose a best friend. He is. He is going to go home to his sisters, I will make sure of that and nothing will get in my way. I walk into a room furnished much nicer than any house I have ever lived in. Carpets, chandeliers, lamps, tables, even an array of food and water were sitting in there. I forgot to mention it was huge! I sat on the bed and waited for visitors knowing I wouldn't have any. So when the door opened, I was surprised. In walked Mary.

"OMG Clove, I'm soo sorry I didn't volunteer. I should have it's just, I just had a freeze moment and I couldn't do anything! I feel so bad! Now you have to go into the games with your best friend. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you." She sputters out.

"Why are you so sorry? I have nothing to live for. I never did. What are they going to do to you now?" I ask nervously.

"Their going to kill me. Failing to volunteer in your spot results in death." She says.

"Ok times up." The peacekeeper barges into the room and tears her from it. I hug my token; a four leaf clover pressed into a pin. As I thought, I had no more visitors. Not even my own mother. She was probably somewhere getting drunk to the ceiling and betting on who's going to win the games. About an hour later, the peacekeeper tells me to get onto the train and they escort me down there. I step out of the Justice Building and wave to my fellow District 2 people. I spot Cato looking at me, but I refuse to look at him. I was still a little mad at him for what he did. Then I remembered I had all of my knives with me and knew I could find something to throw them at. Wether it would be a person or lamp or door, only fate would decide. I board the train with my death glare still plastered onto my face. At that point I knew there was no going back and in less than 2 weeks, I would be dead.

**A/N:**

**Hey again! Sorry for the cliff hanger it was too tempting! So my update days will always be the weekends cuz I have a crazy school schedule during the week. I might be able to get a new chapter up tomorrow, but I don't know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH ALL OF MY MIGHT REVIEW! Also with any ideas you have for the upcoming story please share. For I am beginning to get writers block. Yes I plan for her to go in the arena soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Depending on how many reviews I get will help me decide if I should keep writing or abandon the story. Every review counts!**

**Keep on soarin**

**~Kat**


	3. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Hey guys, this is just an author's note. I know I know. But still. I completely changed chapter two so go back and read it. It's completely different. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Every review counts to help me decide if I should abandon or continue this story.

Keep on Soarin

~Kat


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I know it's been a while and I am sooo sorry. It just seems like the world hates me right now. First, my brother went off to Afghanistan and some extremely dumb guy shot him and now he's dead. Then my Dad goes to Italy for two weeks for business, and completely falls off the face of the earth. Even off of like Facebook, his account was deleted. Then my mom and I were right in the line of fire for Hurricane Sandy or whatever you want to call it. Now, were in the Nor'Easter, but I am currently at my grandma's house. Oh! Yeah and I'm sick. So yeah. OMG I AM SOOO SORRY THOUGH! **

**I don't own any of the stuff you recognize, all of the credit goes to Suzanne Collins. **

Cloves P.O.V

_Whack! _That was the sound of my knife hitting the painting. Knowing I was going to die was not the most comforting thought in the world. _Whack! _There went another one. I kept throwing my knives until I heard the door to my room open.

"Hey"

I whip around with a knife ready to throw when I saw that it was Cato. I slowly lowered my arm.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you throwing knives and thought maybe you should stop. Save it for the training center."

At that moment I just couldn't take it anymore and I ran straight into his arms and started sobbing. After my breakdown, Cato silently left for his room. I went straight to the shower and thought about how people are so cruel. Why couldn't Cato and I just have lived a life without the Hunger Games? Then I saw it, the Capital.

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day:

I woke up to my stylists pushing their way into my room. They all looked like fancied up peacocks!

"Today is the opening ceremony, and you. are. going. to. look. FANTTAASSTIICC!" One of them said in a very sing songy voice. I grunted and let them guide me to the chair where they started fooling with my hair.

"Well, the costume we have picked for you is going to look fantastic with your dark hair!"

I honestly hoped that it wouldn't be too humiliating like District 12's sometimes is. They turned the chair around so I couldn't see what they were doing. After a while, when I was deprived of all of my hair except for the hair on my head and squeaky clean, I was forced into a dress, but I wasn't aloud to look just yet. They started putting on all different types of makeup and concealers and blush. Then, they turned my chair around. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I did not recognize the girl in the mirror. I was looked stunning with a golden dress and a helmet with wings on the side. They did my hair so I could put my two knives in it. Those were the only two they would allow me to take because I technically wasn't allowed to have them. When I stood up, I felt like I was floating on air I was so happy. I walked to the hallway and I saw Cato standing there. His outfit showed off his great muscles and he looked smexy.

"Wow, you look great! Much better than your usual gettup anyways." He said.

"What did you just say!?" My eyes shot daggers at him. All he did was stand there and chuckle as we boarded the elevator. Our elevator ride wasn't that long since we were on the second floor. When we got down there, I thought we should introduce ourselves to our allies.

"Come on Cato, lets go introduce ourselves!" I literally had to drag him to the D 1's.

The district 1 girl was blonde and kinda pretty I had to admit. The district one boy and girl looked almost like twins. The girl latches herself onto Cato which completely knocks me off balance. The boy comes over to me and offers me his hand.

"Marvel" He says.

"Clove" I say back as I graciously take his hand.

"OMG I AM LIKE TOTES GLIMMER!" She yells at Cato's face while she bounces up and down.

"Ugg I can't stand her!" Marvel said. I giggled and said

"I don't think I can either." Maybe Marvel wouldn't be so bad.

"Cato" I hear him reply as he looks at her with kind eyes. The only kind he shows to me. Thats not fair! Wait. I can't think about him like this. It's not right because he is just going to find another girl after I die for him.

"CLOVE, CATO GET OVER HERE!" Our stylists call.

"You have to go, but I'll see you around ok Clove?"

"Sure!" I wave to him. I turn to him to see Cato glaring at him and I wondered what his problem was.

"Bye Cato!" Glimmer shouts and does the twinkling finger wave. Then she winks and blows him a kiss. Marvel rolls his eyes. I finally make it back to our chariot and see Cato coming over with a glare on.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

"I don't want you around him! Your mine!"

"Well, I don't want you around Glimmer, but you were clearly about to kiss her face off!" I responded. He grunts and gets into the chariot. I quickly follow, and easily gain my balance. We both here the capitol people yelling and screaming. Our chariot starts to move and we put on our hard core glares. I hear my name being chanted along with Cato's and we were up on the big screen. Oh yeah, I thought. We had to be rollin in the sponsors. It went on like this for a while, until two more names were thrown into the mix of shouts. I couldn't distinguish the names until our names weren't being shouted anymore and no more roses were thrown at us. I knew we were quickly losing sponsors and I could see Cato was about to explode. It was the District 12 dorks. Suddenly, our pictures were ripped off of the big screen and theirs were put up there. I started growling under my breath and I felt so mad at Glimmer and District 12. Our chariot came to a stop and after President Snow's speech, I quickly dismounted.

"OMG THAT WAS SOO GOOD!" Our stylists yelled as they ran to us. We both ignored them and glared at District 12. The girl held my glare and I was still ignoring all of my stylists. Unexpectedly, the girl waved and smiled. That was her final straw. I was tempted to pull the knives out of my hair, but I knew I would be stripped of them all if I did that. Cato seemed to know too, and he put is hand on my head so I couldn't touch my knives. Then there was Glimmer. Just all of a sudden popped out of no where and once again latched herself onto Cato. God, I hated her!

"Cato you look soooo handsome!" She squealed.

"Thanks!" He replied. I couldn't believe him! Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Marvel. He brought me in for a hug and I accepted it. He was like a big brother at this point. Cato looked unhappy to see us together, but I couldn't care less. The more and more Glimmer rambled on, the more I wanted to kill her. Suddenly, she kissed him! He didn't push her away like I had hoped, but continued kissing her passionately.

"Clove! It's not what it looks like!" Cato tried shouting at me, but I just stared daggers.

"Lets get out of here before you blow a fuse." Marvel said as he pulled me away. Apparently I looked pretty intimidating because Glimmer shot me a scared look. Cato looked over once again, and glared at Marvel. We walked to the elevator and I started yelling about how much I hated her. I took a knife out and threw it at the 2 in the elevator. Surprisingly, it actually worked and Marvel hit 1.

"I'm surprised you didn't break the 2 button" He said.

"Me too." I started giggling. He said goodbye and got off. I was then left alone in the elevator. I went through my thoughts of the night. Here's how I summed it all up:

We gained a lot of sponsors.

I hate Glimmer.

We lost most of them to those District 12 dorks.

I hate Glimmer.

Marvel was the only one I could trust right now.

I hate Glimmer.

I hate District 12

I hate Glimmer.

I was mad at Cato for kissing Glimmer then denying it.

I hate Glimmer.

Did I mention I hated Glimmer? I knew I was going to stay around till the end in these games and at the last moment, tragically die so Cato is the only one left. In order to protect him, so many people were going to have to die. I started making my kill list and as the elevator doors opened, I knew who my first kill would be. Glimmer.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to write. Thanks especially to izzylime and Clatoyea who favorited and reviewed. **

**Please review with story ideas and constructive criticism! Also don't forget to hit that favorite button! ;) I love you all soo much! I will try to get up another chapter this weekend.**

**Love you all,**

**~Kat**


End file.
